Quand un être manque, tout est depeuplé
by luna904
Summary: Ils méritaient d'être heureux, mais il y en a toujours qui ne sont pas contents ... HPDM


Elle souriait, et il souriait, comme un automate. Tout le monde semblait heureux pour eux. Si seulement eux, ils avaient été heureux.

Harry avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort cinq ans auparavant. Les Horcruxes avaient été détruits, un à un, et Voldemort, plus faible que jamais mais inconscient de la puissance de ses adversaires, avait attaqué le château de Poudlard. Il avait été fermé après la mort de Dumbledore et l'Ordre en avait fait son repère. Il n'y avait pas eu d'effusion de sang, mais des morts, par dizaines, d'un coté comme de l'autre. La mort avait frappé, à l'aveuglette, et peu de combattants avaient été épargnés. Puis était arrivé l'instant que Harry redoutait depuis qu'il avait appris le contenu de la prophétie. Il n'avait même pas eu à lancer le sort de mort, le Sectumsempra avait amplement suffit. Le seigneur noir était mort en hurlant, en suppliant, mais personne n'avait bougé.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre, ou les Phœnix, comme les désignait à présent la médaille qu'ils avaient reçu de Scrimgeour, avait été étonnés de l'absence de deux personnes durant ce combat. Drago Malefoy et Severus Rogue.

Elle lui prit la main, et s'avança dans l'allé recouverte de pétales de roses blanches. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Sa robe blanche, sage et discrète, mettait en valeur chacune de ses courbes, et ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant cascadaient dans son dos. Elle aurait fait se damner un dieu. Il était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle, il faut dire qu'il avait énormément grandi pendant ces dernière années. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi indomptables, et ses yeux d'un vert toujours aussi envoûtant. Il portait une robe de cérémonie noire, majestueuse, brodée de fils verts et rouges. Quelques années auparavant, ce mélange de couleurs aurait choqué bon nombre de personnes, mais aujourd'hui, cela n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance. Et ces couleurs signifiaient tellement de choses pour lui …

Les fuyards avaient été retrouvés quelques jours après la remise des médailles dans ce qui semblait être le repère de Voldemort. Ils étaient dans un piteux état, leurs corps étaient recouverts de plaies, d'ecchymoses, et des analyses sanguines révélèrent qu'ils avaient été drogués, empoisonnés. Ils avaient eu une chance énorme de ne pas mourir de leurs blessures.

Harry demanda à les interroger, mais on ne lui accorda pas, sachant qu'il était encore sous le coup de la bataille. Il avait perdu tellement de personnes, tellement d'amis. Tous les Weasley à l'exception de Ron et Ginny avaient été torturés, puis tués. On ne retrouva pas grand chose des corps de Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat, et de la quasi totalité des membres de l'AD qui s'étaient joints à Harry dès la mort de Dumbledore. La plupart des professeurs ne survécurent pas à l'attaque, avec en tête de liste Hagrid, mais aussi le professeur Chourave, le professeur Sinistra, mais aussi Flitwick. 

Les prisonniers furent finalement interrogés sous Veritaserum, puis leur souvenirs avaient été analysés. Ils avaient été déclaré lavés de tous soupçons et relâchés.

Ils portèrent un toast. Le marié demanda un danse à celle qui était à présent sa femme, dans qu'elle refusa, prétextant une fatigue passagère. Harry en était soulagé, c'était indéniable. Ginny pensait être enceinte, mais il savait que c'était faux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle imaginait cela, ou des choses bien pires encore. Il lui était arrivé de se lever le matin et de le prendre pour son père. Ou parfois elles l'appelait Dean. Lui aussi était mort. Et elle le lui reprochait.

Severus Rogue fut retrouvé pendu à un arbre du parc de Poudlard cinq jours après sa libération. Les agents du ministère se rendirent aussitôt chez Drago Malefoy pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. La nouvelle de la mort de son parrain le blessa. Il tomba dans une dépression dont il semblait que rien ne pourrait le sortir .

Harry se dirigea vers Hermione et Ron. Eux non plus n'étaient pas rayonnants. Cette soirée n'était qu'une mascarade. Chacun le savait.  
- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Avec plaisir, mais ton épouse ne veut-elle pas danser ? Répondit Hermione.  
- Elle doit encore être partie dans un de ses délires, marmonna Ron.  
- Oui, exact. Elle pense être enceinte.  
- Allez viens, on va s'amuser un peu, ça ne te fera pas de mal, décida Hermione en entraînant son ami sur la piste.  
Ils commencèrent à valser, tout en parlant de choses et d'autres. Harry réussit à retrouver le sourire, grâce à sa meilleure amie. Mais ce sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle lui demanda :  
- Il te manque n'est-ce pas ?

Oui il lui manquait. Il lui manquait tellement qu'il en avait mal. Chaque odeur lui était désagréable, aucune blague ne le déridait, rien ne lui semblait beau. Il lui manquait plus que l'oxygène, il lui manquait plus que quiconque lui avait jamais manqué. Il l'aimait. D'un amour pur, fort, imbattable, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Lui qui avait toujours su que le monde sorcier n'était pas précisément un modèle de tolérance, il aurait du se douter que leur relation ne serait pas vu d'un bon œil. Mais il l'aimait tellement qu'il avait voulu y croire, il avait voulu leur donner une chance, avait refusé qu'ils se cachent. Il l'aimait, tout simplement.

Drago n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de Severus. Il avait été son parrain, l'homme sur qui il pouvait compter en toutes circonstances, l'homme qui avait donné sa vie pour lui. Il l'avait toujours défendu face à son père. Mais Severus n'était plus, il ne le conseillerait plus jamais.   
Le jeune homme blond séduisant, musclé, et arrogant n'était qu'une façade qui n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps. Il avait failli mourir de chagrin, avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de se donner la mort, et lorsque le psychomage qui s'occupait de lui lui avait demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider, pour le sortir du désespoir dans lequel il était plongé, Drago avait seulement murmuré « Harry … ».

Alors Harry était venu. Il l'avait écouté. Il avait cherché à comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi. Il devait bien y avoir une explication. Il avait parlé aussi. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait. Il lui avait dit combien Dumbledore lui manquait. Il en était venu à se demander si il n'y aurait pas mieux fallu qu'il ne naisse jamais. Mais Drago l'avait rassuré, lui avait dit que non, il était indispensable, il était le peu d'espoir qui restait à ce monde en lambeaux. Drago lui avait dit qu'il avait toujours été son modèle. Il lui dit également qu'il l'avait haït pour sa célébrité, pour le regard d'adoration que les autres posaient sur lui Harry Potter, alors que lui, Drago Malefoy, n'avait pour amis qu'une bande se Serpentard fidèles à leurs parents.

Harry était revenu le voir tous les jours pendant plus d'un an. Ron et Hermione avaient été sceptiques quand il le leur avait appris, puis avaient eux aussi appris à apprécier le prince des Serpentard déchu. L'amitié qui liait Harry à Drago avait été brève à se mettre en place, mais leur cœur respectifs n'avaient pas semblé été d'accord pour s'arrêter là. Alors ils s'étaient laissés entraîner dans un amour passionné. Ils avaient pensé que personne ne trouverait rien à leur reprocher. Ils pensaient que le monde sorcier avait compris la leçon que leur avait donné Voldemort, ils pensait qu'ils avaient appris la tolérance. Ils s'étaient affichés en publique, n'avait pas caché une seule seconde leur amour, pourquoi ne pas partager leur bonheur avec le monde ? Ils s'aimaient, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Puis était venue la réouverture du château de Poudlard, et Harry et Drago avaient été appelés par Minerva McGonagall pour enseigner, Harry la défense contre les forces du mal, et Drago les potions. Elle leur proposa également de devenir respectivement directeur de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas été laissés de côté, bien au contraire. Ron se vit confier les sortilèges et le directorat de Serdaigle, et Hermione choisit de s'occuper des métamorphoses et de la maison de Poufsoufle.  
La rentrée était arrivée, et les élèves avaient afflués, plus nombreux que jamais. Poudlard fut dès lors connue comme l'école ou enseignait le célèbre trio, celui qui avait réussi à débarrasser le monde du plus cruel des mages noirs. Drago aussi était un héros à sa façon : il avait refusé d'obéir aux ordres de son maître, et avait gagné l'amour de l'Elu.  
Les premiers mois, tout avait été parfait. Hermione et Ron s'étaient fiancés, Drago et Harry s'aimaient toujours aussi fort. Les maisons n'avaient jamais été aussi solidaires, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient à l'image de leurs directeurs : unis, dans une amitié sans faille. De même pour Serdaigle et Poufsoufle. Tout aurait pu être parfait, si seulement …

Arriva le jour ou tout bascula pour Harry et Drago. Ginny déboula dans la Grande Salle pendant le petit déjeuner de ce qui aurait pu être un beau jour. Elle était dépenaillée, ses vêtements en lambeaux.  
Elle avait rompu tout contact avec Harry, son frère et Hermione quand elle avait appris l'homosexualité de celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé.  
Elle s'écroula sur la grande table sur laquelle mangeaient toutes les maisons et leurs professeurs, les uns à coté des autres, comme une grande famille. Elle s'était mise à jurer et à hurler des obscénités à l'intention de Harry qui s'était levé calmement, comme l'aurait sans doute fait Dumbledore. Il lança à la Minerva un coup d'œil rassurant, mais ses mains tremblaient, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Drago.  
Le jeune professeur de Défense s'était avancé vers la jeune femme et lui avait pris gentiment le bras. Elle l'avait giflé de touts ses forces, mais il avait tenu bon, et l'avait traînée hors de la Grande Salle. S'en était suivie une discussion violente, Ginny en larmes avait accusé celui qu'elle aimait de l'avoir abandonnée à son sort pour ce vaurien de Malefoy, et Harry, n'y tenant plus, l'avait à son tour violemment giflée. Il ne pouvait supporter ce genre de remarques sur Drago, il l'aimait, point, il n'y avait rien à redire à cela.  
Ginny avait pris la fuite, et pensant que tout irait bien, que ce serait bientôt oublié et surtout qu'il n'entendrait jamais plus parler de cette folle, Harry était retourné dans la Grande Salle, s'était assis tranquillement au côtés de Drago, et l'avait embrassé devant tout le monde, pour la première fois. Chacun les avaient ignorés, et la journée s'était terminée tranquillement.

Harry ferma douloureusement les paupières. Il sentit Hermione qui serrait sa main, et se força à rouvrir les yeux, la regarda et hocha la tête avec difficulté. Oui, il lui manquait, plus que tout, plus que personne. Ils continuèrent à valser, tantôt rapidement, tantôt lentement. Ron discutait avec animation à une table avec Marc Voznessenski, le très apprécié professeur de soin aux créatures magiques que l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard comptait parmis ses membres depuis que quatre ans. Hermione savait qu'elle ne devait pas abandonner son meilleur ami, qu'il avait besoin d'elle, et elle savait également que Ron avait parfaitement compris cela. Aussi ne le lâcha-t-elle pas d'une semelle de toute la soirée.

Le lendemain du retour de Ginny, durant le petit déjeuner, l'habituel séance de réception de courrier et du journal tourna au cauchemar lorsque Harry lut le titre de la une de la Gazette :

Harry Potter deviendrait-il fou ?

D'après le témoignage de Miss Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter ne serait plus lui même. Le célèbre Phœnix, héros parmis les héros, deviendrait violent. Toujours d'après elle, ce serait l'influence de Drago Malefoy, son compagnon depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un an serait pour le moins néfaste pour notre bien aimé Sauveur. Aucune famille d'élève de Poudlard n'a accepté de témoigner, et certaines ont même entamé des poursuites à l'encontre de Ginny Weasley pour diffamation. Cette dernière est retourner vivre paisiblement dans le couvent français où elle vit depuis la défaite de Celui-Dont-On-Préfère-Ne-Pas-Pronocer-Le-Nom. Nous vous tiendront au courant de l'avancée de cette affaire, et nous rappelons que Monsieur Potter avait reçu les excuses du Ministère et de la rédaction de notre Gazette lorsqu'il avait été prouvé qu'il était quelqu'un de parfaitement sain. Aujourd'hui, un autre problème se pose : ses « préférences » seraient-elles à l'origine de son revirement de caractère ? (Vous retrouverez l'avis du psychomage de Monsieur Potter page 6 et celui de dix sorciers page 7 en première colonne).

I.P

Harry avait jeté le quotidien dans son assiette, et avait regardé l'ensemble des élèves. Il avait ensuite oté le journal de la où il était et avait continué son repas comme si de rien n'était. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. La gazette des sorciers avait publié tous les jours pendant plus d'un mois articles toujours plus méchants pour Harry, et celui ci avait fini par perdre peu à peu sa crédibilité. Il avait perdu sa place au Magenmagot. Bien sur, Drago le soutenait, mais de loin, car Minerva avait été obligée de lui reprendre son poste, sur décision du conseil d'administration de l'école.   
Harry avait réagit violemment, et avait demissioné. Il savait que les tous les élèves de l'école étaient avec Drago et lui, mais pas leurs parents.  
Ils s'étaient installés dans une jolie petite maison en Irlande, et ils avaient réussi à être tranquilles pendant quelques semaine, mais un jour une convocation était arrivée au nom de Drago pour agression sur la personne de Mademoiselle Ginny Weasley. Tous deux savaient que Drago était innocent, aussi s'étaient-ils rendus tranquillement au ministère. Ginny, assise sur un fauteuil, avait le visage couvert d'ecchymoses, mais cela ne fit aucun effet à Harry, il restait convaincu de l'innocence de son compagnon.  
L'entretien avec un agent du ministère couvrit les deux hommes de honte, et Drago fut reconnu coupable d'agression sur Ginny. Cependant, il ne fut pas condamné parce qu'il était l'homme du Sauveur. Ils se retirèrent rapidement chez eux, dans leur tranquille petite maison Irlandaise. Ils étaient tous deux sous le choc. Passèrent deux ans pendant lesquels ils vécurent en ermite, mais heureux. Leur amour était toujours aussi fort, et rien n'avait su le tarir. Pas même les procès incessants mis en œuvre par Ginny.  
Un jour, Harry était allé la voir, et lui avait demandé ce qu' elle voulait pour arrêter de tacher l'image de Drago. Elle avait éclaté de rire et avait sauté sur Harry, avait tenté de l'embrasser avant de se faire brusquement repousser. Affalée sur le sol, toujours en riant, elle lui avait dit :  
- Epouse-moi !! Aime-moi !! Après tout, je suis une femme moi, pas une tapette !!  
Harry était partit en claquant la porte, et en arrivant chez lui, il était tombé en sanglotant dans les bras de Drago. Il avait embrassé ses paupières, son front, ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres, passionnément, il avait caressé son dos, ses bras. Il l'avait porté dans leur chambre, un pièce grande, lumineuse, agréable, et chaleureuse. Il lui avait fait l'amour, doucement, lentement, sans se presser, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Ils s'étaient endormis, enlacés, et Harry l'avait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, et ils avaient refais l'amour, avec passion cette fois. Quand Harry s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, Drago était assis sur un fauteuil, face à la fenêtre, la tête dans les mains. Harry s'approcha, posa sa tête sur la sienne, vit une lettre sur les genoux de son compagnon.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Une lettre. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que Ginny t'avais demandé de l'épouser en échange de ma tranquillité ? Pourquoi ne me l'a tu pas dis ? Pourquoi Harry ? Avait-répondu Drago avec des sanglots dans la voix.  
- Je… je ne sais pas. Je n'imaginais même pas accepter. Rien ne nous séparera jamais, je te le promet, avait rétorqué Harry en s'assoyant sur les genoux de Drago.  
- Si, Harry, bien sur que si. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, elle sait que personne ne pourra l'empêcher de faire haïr les homosexuels, de nous faire haïr. Tu dois accepter.  
- Tu n'as plus d'espoir alors ? Tu ne crois plus en nous ? Je t'aime, je ne peux pas vivre avec elle, lui faire l'amour, mais c'est avec toi que je veux vivre ma vie ! S'écria Harry, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Accepte, maris toi avec elle, et nous trouverons une solution. Nous n'avons pas le choix, répéta Drago en serrant Harry contre lui.

C'était la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Le lendemain, Harry s'était acheté un appartement de grand luxe sur le Chemin de Traverse, et y avait installé ses affaires et celles de Ginny. Drago avait gardé la maison. C'était le petit coin de paradis qu'il avait partagé avec celui qu'il aimait et qu'il avait espoir de repartager. 

Moins de deux ans plus tard, Harry et Ginny étaient en plein préparatifs de mariage. Ginny était plus mal encore qu'avant, sa folie avait pris le dessus, et il était rare qu'elle soit tout à fait lucide. Elle avait tout fait pour que le mariage se passe le plus tard possible, car elle pensait que Harry finirait pas s'attacher à elle. Mais elle se trompait. Lourdement. Harry ne pouvait oublier Drago, c'était comme cela. Il était sa vie, il ne voulait pas l'oublier, il ne pouvait pas. Et il savait que Drago non plus ne l'oubliait pas. Ils avaient mis au point un système de communication avec la complicité de Ron et Hermione, qui plaignaient sincèrement Harry du calvaire qu'il endurait.

- Harry, nous nous en allons. Je suis désolé que Ginny t'ai mis dans cette situation, et je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour t'aider à retrouver Drago, vieux ! Déclara Ron avec tout le sérieux du monde en etreignant son meilleur ami contre lui.  
- Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu … Si tu savais à quel point il me manque … Si tu savais… Je voudrais tant le serrer dans mes bras !

Hermione, Ron et les autres invités partis, Harry et Ginny partirent directement chez eux. C'était un appartement magnifique, parfait en tous points, tellement parfait que c'en était désagréable, on se serrait cru dans un musé. C'était un lieu que Harry detestait. Il aimait mieux rester à Poudlard. C'est pour cela qu'il ne rentrait jamais le soir. Il avait repris son emploi au collège quand il avait officiellement rompu avec Drago.  
- Harry … Fais moi l'amour, susurra Ginny à l'oreille de son époux en se collant à lui.  
- Jamais ! Hurla Harry en la repoussant brutalement. Jamais tu entends !! Tu as voulu te marier avec moi ? Et bien c'est fait, mais ne t'approche pas de moi c'est clair ?!  
- Ah je vois tu préfère ton petit blondinet !! Persifla-t-elle. Une aura de folie l'enveloppait, ses yeux étaient exorbités, sa bouche tordue, elle bavait à moitié. Elle n'était plus la belle femme que tous les hommes de la soirée enviait à Harry. Non, elle était juste folle.

Ils partirent, chacun dans sa chambre. Et les jours passèrent. Et les semaines aussi. Un jour arriva ou Harry rentra chez lui plus tôt que prévu, et trouva Ginny, dans son lit, morte. Les médecins conclurent à un suicide par empoisonnement. Elle fut enterrée, l'appartement vendu, et Harry se présenta par un beau jour de printemps devant une petite maison, joliment décorée, entourée d'un immense jardin. Il ne frappa pas à la porte, elle était ouverte et il le savait. Tout comme il savait que personne n'était réveillé à cette heure-ci. Il rentra, posa ses malles dans le salon. Il monta dans la chambre, respira profondément cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué, se déshabilla, lentement, sans faire de bruit. Toujours aussi lentement, il se glissa sous les draps fins, et se colla contre ce corps qu'il avait désiré si fort pendant tout ce temps. Drago se reveilla brusquement, et sans dire un mot pris Harry dans ses bras, l'embrassa tendrement. Il s'endormirent enlacés, dans la même position que deux ans auparavant.

- Harry !!  
- Quoi encore ? Répliqua ce dernier avec amusement.  
- Où est-ce que tu as mis mes chaussettes ?  
- Drago. Drago, ecoute moi ne stresse pas. Les élèves sont ravis de ton retour. Les professeurs plus encore. Et moi plus que tout. Ai confiances. Et ce n'est pas une chaussette qui changera quoi que ce soit.  
- Il nous reste combien de temps avant de partir ? Demanda Drago en prenant Harry dans ses bras.  
- On a deux heures, pourquoi ?  
- J'ai une petite idée pour me détendre, répliqua Drago en portant son compagnon dans leur chambre.

- Chers élèves, silence s'il vous plais ! Il a été un professeur de potions très apprécié pendant deux ans ici. Il a du quitter son poste pour des problèmes personnels avec Monsieur Potter, mais il revient aujourd'hui reprendre son poste. Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement Monsieur Drago Malefoy !  
Drago traversa la salle, et pris place à coté de Harry, qu'il embrassa, et s'assit comme si de rien était.

C'était la fin d'une histoire, et le début d'une autre. Ils avaient déjà vécu tellement de choses horribles que rien ne pouvait plus les toucher. Drago découvrit comment faire un enfant à Harry, que ce dernier porterait, et ils le nommèrent Sirius. Quand son cadet vit le jour, ils choisirent de l'appeler Severus.  
Lorsque Minerva mourut de vieillesse, Harry et Drago prirent la tête de l'établissement à égalité, et furent sans doute le directorat le plus apprécié de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. On leur proposa la tête du pays sur le même principe, mais ils le refusèrent, et ce fut Hermione qui en hérita, avec pour adjoint son mari Ron à qui elle donna trois fils.

Ils s'aimaient, et rien ne réussit jamais à tuer cet amour. Rien ni personne.


End file.
